


Azumane Asahi: a Full-Course Meal

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fantasy Haikyuu Exchange, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Partial Nudity, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Asahi gulped down his nervousness and focused straight ahead, his lungs burning from the quick pace he was setting. Something fluttered over his shoulder suddenly, and he shrieked in a high register he never imagined he could reach. He thought it was some sort of bird, but the winged creature had a more erratic flight pattern than any bird he’d ever seen. It was pure black and zig-zagged through the air until it flew straight into a low-hanging branch. Its wings went lip and it fell to the ground with a plop.





	Azumane Asahi: a Full-Course Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taroboba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taroboba/gifts).



> Lilayams, I felt bad for not sneaking in AsaNoya in my main gift for the Fantasy Haikyuu Exchange, since I felt like it was your fav ship. So here you go!! Asanoya fluff! I hope you enjoy it :)

Asahi felt a trickle of sweat slipping down his face and hunched his shoulder to wipe it against his shirt sleeve. Luckily autumn had finally arrived, and the evening offered a pleasant breeze to cool his hot skin. But as the sun dipped below the tree line, the park he was running in took on an eerie atmosphere. He was thankful the lampposts began to illuminate the path in front of him, otherwise, he would have given up on the run halfway through it and rushed back to his apartment.

It wasn’t that Asahi was a scaredy cat, worried a ghost would pop out from behind a tree or some nonsense like that. But despite living in a safe neighborhood in Miyagi prefecture, there had been strange reports of people being attacked at night. He wished he had the time to work out during the day, but his hours as a cram school teacher sometimes kept him busy until after dinner. And not working out wasn’t an option; it was the one thing that relieved his stress and helped him feel like himself, and not just an intimidating teacher who frightened students he was only trying to help.

So, he plowed onward, stepping lightly over the winding paths that curved through trees and bushes. An abrasive creaking sound cut through the air, startling Asahi enough that he nearly fell off the path. He glanced to an open area to his left and spotted an empty playground where a small merry go round was turning in the breeze. Asahi clutched his chest in relief but still eyed the playground warily as several swings wafted back and forth at different tempos.

Looking around, Asahi realized he was so far into the park that it would be quicker to keep going rather than go back the way he came. He left the playground behind, setting off at a faster pace than he usually took. It wasn’t that he was scared, nope, that wasn’t it at all. He was just anxious to get back to his apartment and relax a little before bed. He’d burn more calories going at that faster pace as well, so it made perfect sense.

The path snaked through a grove with trees on either side, the branches looming over him and blocking out any light from the moon. There were still lampposts lining the path, but they only enhanced the sinister vibe of the trees as they spread light across the branches, creating disjointed and angular shadows creeping over Asahi’s head.

Asahi gulped down his nervousness and focused straight ahead, his lungs burning from the quick pace he was setting. Something fluttered over his shoulder suddenly, and he shrieked in a high register he never imagined he could reach. He thought it was some sort of bird, but the winged creature had a more erratic flight pattern than any bird he’d ever seen. It was pure black and zig-zagged through the air until it flew straight into a low-hanging branch. Its wings went lip and it fell to the ground with a _plop_.

Asahi gasped and ran toward it, dropping to his knees as soon as he reached the point it had fallen. The creature was still stunned, and Asahi squinted his eyes in the dim light to see it was actually a bat. It had startling bright eyes that blinked straight ahead as its body spasmed, almost as if it had the hiccups. Asahi bit his lip as he glanced around, but he was all alone with the poor little bat. Of course, no one would be around that would know more than himself about how to help it. He at least had some experience with other animals, so how different could a bat be? He slipped his hands gently underneath and raised it to the level of his eyes.

“Aw, poor little guy,” He cooed, marveling at how the size of his hand dwarfed its little fuzzy body. “Do you want me to take you home and nurse you back to health?”

He blinked as the bat widened its eyes and smiled back at him. It wiggled around on his hand and wrapped its wings around him like a cocoon.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” He chuckled and cautiously stood up, so he didn’t jostle the bat too much. He brought it to his chest and held it against him to keep him warm as he continued down the path toward the edge of the park. Asahi was so consumed with the hurt bat that he forgot all about his anxieties being in the park so late. He walked quickly, anxious to get home and care for the little guy nuzzling against his damp shirt. A wide smile spread across his face as he rubbed a finger across the top of its head, eliciting a gentle purring sound from the bat as its eyes drooped shut.

“I think you’ll be just fine. I wonder what bats eat? Bugs? Fruit? I guess it depends what type of bat you are…” Asahi mumbled to himself. Just to be safe, he planned to look up species of bats on the internet, so he doesn’t accidentally feed him something that wouldn’t be good for him.

When he finally emerged from the park, he noticed there were still people coming and going from their homes. The bat seemed to have a good hold on his shirt, so he held his arm over it to block it from view, pretending to massage his shoulder. He wasn’t sure how his neighbors would feel about him bringing a wild bat into his apartment.

Several people passed in front of him, eyeing him warily despite not noticing the bat against his chest. It was nothing he wasn’t used to since he was unfortunately born with a large, intimidating stature. He pasted on his friendliest smile, but the people still scurried away as if he was some sort of criminal. He sighed as he let himself into his apartment building. It was difficult meeting new people when everyone around him seemed terrified of his presence. He glanced around the lobby and up the stairs and could nearly hear a pin drop in the silence.

“Well, at least you like me,” He chuckled as he removed his arm and smiled down at the cuddly bat. It smiled up at him and emitted some high-pitched noise that sounded like an agreement. “Jeez, I better get you healed up quick, or I’m liable to keep you as a pet.”

The little bat made the same noise as before and buried its face into Asahi’s chest. Asahi pursed his lips as his head felt fuzzy with love for the little creature. He coughed and ran up the stairs to his apartment, quickly letting himself in before any of his neighbors could spot him. Once he shut the door behind him, the bat regained a considerable amount of energy as it climbed up his shirt, propped itself on Asahi’s shoulder and swiveled its head around.

“Yeah, uh, this is my place,” Asahi said, gesturing to the room. “Are you secure up there? I’m going to find out what it is you eat.”

As he crossed the room and sat down at his computer, the bat climbed over his shoulder and across his back, hanging precariously from the collar of his shirt. It managed to scramble back up to his other shoulder, choosing to stay there as it began to claw at the strands of Asahi’s hair that had come loose from his ponytail.

It was strange how comfortable Asahi felt with the wild animal pawing at his hair and so close to his neck, but he couldn’t help but feel that the creature meant him no harm. He did a quick internet search, poking around several different sites with pictures of bats that could be found in his region. There was a wide variety, but for some reason, none of them resembled the little bat chattering in his ear.

He shivered as the sweat still clinging to his skin began to cool. His damp clothes were smelly and uncomfortable, and he decided that the bat could probably wait until he cleaned himself up. With a shove against the desk, his chair whirled around to face the rest of the living room and he hopped off toward the sofa. He snatched two throw pillows and put them together, slipping the blanket off the back of the sofa and swirled it on top of the pillows in a makeshift nest.

“Come on, little guy. Mind just chilling out here while I go shower?” He asked in a soothing voice as he lifted his hand to his shoulder. His hand had barely reached it when the little bat scrambled onto his fingers. He laughed as it dangled from his hand, letting out a _squee_ sound as Asahi dropped it into the cozy blanket.

“Stay here, and please be good.”

He took a couple steps away, keeping his eyes locked on the bat as it buried itself in the blanket, looking more at ease than a wild animal should on his sofa. When he was satisfied he wasn’t going to tear up the house, Asahi rushed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Under the scalding stream of water, he grinned as he slipped his fingers through his soapy hair. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been in such a good mood. His work could be stressful, and he hardly had any time to hang out with his friends. Perhaps after he returns the bat to the wild, he would get a pet. One that would be fine while he was gone but happy to see him return at the end of the day. He frowned as an ache spread through his chest. He was certain that a pet would be a good idea to soothe his loneliness, but he already felt himself missing the plucky little bat.

“That’s crazy, I haven’t even had him an hour,” Asahi grumbled to himself, twisting the knob on the wall to shut the water off. He ran the fluffy towel over his body to collect all the tendrils of water slipping across his skin and listened closely to what might be happening in the next room. He didn’t hear any flapping or fabric tearing, so he hoped the bat was still behaving itself. Just to be on the safe side, he wrapped the towel around his waist and cracked the door open to peek into the living room.

His chest seized with fear when he saw a young man lounging on top of the two pillows with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cloak. Asahi was frozen in place, unable to even speak when the man’s face jerked in his direction. His black hair flowed back from his head, defying gravity with a cute tuft of light brown just over his forehead. His large, bright eyes widened with excitement, his grin stretching across his face.

“You’re done already! Awesome, that was quick! I’m relieved because I was already starting to get bored, but don’t worry! I wasn’t going to mess anything up!” He chirped, bouncing on the pillows with pent-up energy. Asahi still lingered in the open door, his brain trying to catch up to the situation. He had no clue how the man got into his apartment, and what was even stranger was that he was acting as if Asahi knew him already.

The smile slid off the stranger’s face the longer Asahi remained silent. He hopped off the sofa and rushed up to Asahi, nearly giving him a heart attack despite him being such a small person.

“Are you okay?! You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” The stranger said, his voice thick with concern as he stretched up and smacked his palms against Asahi’s cheeks.

“Who are you?!” Asahi shouted, the slap curing him of his inability to speak.

“What do you mean? You’re the one who picked me up and took me home!”

“Huh?! I picked up a bat!”

“Yeah! That’s me!” The man said with a wide grin as he jabbed his thumb into his chest. It was then that Asahi noticed two of his teeth stretching further down than the rest, narrowing to a sharp point. _Are those… fangs?!_ He thought as he backed up into the steam-filled bathroom. His thoughts went wild with what that could mean, and all Asahi could hope for was that he was having a weird dream. The man’s face fell at his cowardly retreat into the bathroom.

“I’m not going to hurt you! I swear I’m your cute little bat, wanna see?”

Before Asahi could answer, the man hopped into the air and shrank in size. The little bat he had rescued fluttered around the room, nearly running into Asahi until it hovered in front of him. It transformed back into the young man who narrowed his eyes at him.

“Listen, I don’t want to be a pain, but you told me you were going to feed me! I just figured it would be easier this way since I could just tell you what I like to eat since the internet won’t tell you anything about me. Besides, it’s kind of your fault I hit that branch.”

“Huh? Why is it my fault?” Asahi asked, offended that the stranger had the nerve to accuse him of anything when he was the one pretending to be an innocent little bat. The man’s lips spread up in a smirk, seemingly pleased with Asahi’s reaction.

“Because you were too distracting. I was just flying by on my hunt, minding my own business, and saw you from behind! I thought, ‘Damn, he’s hot’, glanced behind me for a second look and ran smack into the branch! Now you owe me a meal. I didn’t think I’d have to demand it, you seemed so nice and willing before.”

“Wait, wait, wait… You’ve got fangs and you can turn into a bat. Does that make you a v-vampire?”

“Yup.”

“Ah, okay. And that means you eat… people?” Asahi asked, his heart picking up speed in his chest. Instead of answering the question, the vampire laughed heartily as if Asahi had told a funny joke. He gripped onto his stomach as he took deep breaths to calm himself down and shook his head.

“No! I don’t eat people! Okay, so some vampires might do that kind of damage, but I wouldn’t! I’m fairly small, and I’m really a nice guy! I would take so little from you that you’d hardly notice, at the most, you’d be a little woozy. You’re a big guy too, nice and healthy,” He said as his eyes raked over Asahi’s bare chest. The vampire’s tongue flicked over his lips, sparking heat to spread through Asahi’s body. It worried him that he’d have that sort of reaction when he should be terrified.

Surprisingly, Asahi was already beginning to calm down. It was comforting to speak to someone who wasn’t afraid of him, and he wondered if the little vampire suffered from the same fate he did. His large eyes and bright smile made him seem incredibly friendly, and it was difficult to keep his hands to himself when he wanted to ruffle it through his spiked hair.

“Um, so you wanted to drink my blood?”

“Yeah, but only if you don’t mind. I don’t really want to force you, I’m not that starving. And it’ll barely hurt either! I promise!”

“How could it barely hurt? You’ll be biting into my neck!”

“Well, yeah, you’ll feel the initial prick, but I have this really awesome spit that numbs the area, so you’ll hardly feel anything after that! In fact, from what I’ve heard you’ll feel pretty good,” The vampire added, a light blush creeping across his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head. Asahi pursed his lips, feeling the same urge to snuggle the vampire as he did when he was just a little bat. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and grasped the vampire’s arms.

“Okay, I’ll do it. I don’t want you to go hungry.”

The vampire beamed at him, and Asahi nearly had to squint from its brightness.

“Awesome! You should settle on the couch. Wait! Have you had dinner? You’ll feel better with a full stomach.” The vampire snatched Asahi’s hand and yanked him out of the bathroom. Asahi just barely grabbed hold of the doorway to keep him in place before the vampire dragged him all over the apartment. He had vastly underestimated the little guy’s strength.

“Um, I should eat something, but first… I need some clothes?”

“If you insist, but I think you look great as you are!”

Asahi was certain he was red as a lobster with how hot his skin burned from his face to his chest. He cleared his throat and brushed past the vampire, gripping the towel still wrapped around his waist so it didn’t unravel as he ran. Just before he shut his bedroom door behind him, he heard the vampire giggle.

Asahi couldn’t believe a vampire of all creatures would be so friendly and cute, not that he ever believed in vampires in the first place. He felt a strange urge to please him and he threw his clothes on quickly, so he didn’t keep him waiting. Once he was dressed, he slipped out of his bedroom to find the vampire rummaging around in his refrigerator.

“What are you looking for?”

“Something for you to eat! Are you good with these leftovers?” He asked, holding a take-out carton up without removing his head from the fridge.

“Yes, that’s fine. I can heat it up, why don’t you relax on the sofa?”

“Okay!” He chirped as he slammed the door shut and handed him the container. “You have a nice place! Much better than mine!”

“Where are you living?” Asahi asked as he set the carton in the microwave and punched in the time.

“In a nearby cave.”

“Oh… what?!”

“It’s okay, I remain in bat form! It’s just one of the only places I can be where I’m protected from the sunlight.”

“Oh, I see. That sounds awful though.”

“Yeah, it’s not the coziest,” The vampire admitted with a wince, scratching the side of his face. “It’s better than being discovered and killed by people though.”

“But, didn’t I discover you?”

The timer beeped on the microwave and the vampire allowed him to retrieve his dinner before answering.

“Yeah, but I usually do a little hypnotizing on the humans I feed on. They forget that it ever happened.”

“Is that what you’re going to do to me?” Asahi asked, feeling his mood drop at the thought of not remembering him. The vampire was silent for a moment, considering the question as Asahi shoveled the food into his mouth.

“I’m not sure yet. You seem like such a nice guy, and like I said before you look really healthy. If me drinking from you goes well, and you don’t mind it, we could do it again. You don’t have to, but if you were open to it then I wouldn’t erase your memories. Otherwise, we’d have to go through the whole ordeal again of you being afraid of me, and I wouldn’t like that.”

Asahi swallowed a mouthful and smiled shyly at the vampire.

“I might consider it… after we do this thing, of course. Wait, I don’t even know your name!”

“Oh! I’m Nishinoya Yuu! Everyone calls me Noya though. What’s yours?”

“I’m Azumane Asahi. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” He said politely, and Nishinoya’s cheeks flushed red again. They continued chatting about their lives as Asahi finished his dinner. He was eager to learn about the life of a real vampire, considering he’d never believed they were real before that night. Nishinoya seemed equally interested in his life and thought it was awesome that he was a teacher. It was Asahi’s turn to blush, feeling almost giddy that someone found him impressive at all.

After his meal, his nervousness crept up again as he shuffled over to the sofa. Nishinoya wiggled over a little, allowing him to ease onto the cushion next to him. He took a breath and turned his head to ask Nishinoya a question but froze when he came face to face with the vampire’s bright brown eyes.

“Are you scared?”

“A-A little,” Asahi admitted, wondering if Nishinoya could sense his pulse racing beneath his skin. Nishinoya smiled and placed his palms on the side of Asahi’s face, but this time he did it gently rather than smacking him.

“Relax, Asahi-san. I’ll take good care of you. Just trust me.”

Immediately Asahi’s tense muscles relaxed, and a strange calm swept over him.

“Okay… what do you want me to do?”

“Hmm, well first, I think we need to get you in the mood.”

“Huh, what moo—” He started to say, but was cut off as his face was pulled forward and lips covered by Nishinoya’s. He hummed in surprise, but Nishinoya remained pressed against him as his lips curved in a smile. The kiss was gentle and warm, and slowly Nishinoya began to move them around, occasionally sucking on his bottom lip.

Asahi relaxed even as his heart continued to race. This time, however, it had nothing to do with nerves or fear. He instinctually turned his body and wrapped his arms around Nishinoya’s back, welcoming him into his embrace. The vampire seemed eager to do so, shuffling onto Asahi’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

If someone had told Asahi earlier that day that he’d be making out with a vampire on his sofa, he would have laughed, or figured the person was making fun of him. But there he was, unexpectedly lip-locked with the most adorable person he’d ever met, a person that happened to be a vampire. The longer they kissed, the more Asahi’s worries faded out of existence. It felt so natural to be holding Nishinoya as their lips brushed together, feeling the rush of excitement he typically felt early on in a relationship.

Eventually, Nishinoya pulled away from Asahi’s lips and began peppering kisses across his jaw. He raked his fingers through Asahi’s still damp locks and flicked his tongue over his ear, giggling as Asahi hissed from the sensation. He worked his way down Asahi’s neck, cradling the other wide with his hand as he sucked onto his skin.

Asahi leaned his head back, exposing his neck fully for Nishinoya as he sighed with pleasure. Nishinoya hummed appreciatively and licked a long stripe up his throat. Asahi shivered and closed his eyes, gripping his hands into the vampire’s slender back. He felt soft lips press gently across his throat, almost like they were feeling around for a good spot until they left his skin completely. He nearly cracked an eye open when Nishinoya’s lips returned, this time stretching wide open his skin as his hot mouth closed over his throat.

Asahi gasped as a sharp pain shot through his neck, but even as he opened his mouth to say something, the pain had completely vanished. Nishinoya’s hand continued to stroke through his hair, his body warm as it pressed against his chest. Within moments, Asahi could hardly remember the pain. He felt calm and listless as Nishinoya’s mouth remained suctioned his neck, a tingling sensation creeping across the entire area around it.

Asahi’s eyes drooped shut as a sudden sleepiness came over him. He tried to keep his focus, enjoying every moment of the experience but his vision was blurring quickly. His hands slipped from Nishinoya’s back and flopped to the sofa, and the whole world faded from existence.

 

The next morning, Asahi shot up out of bed as his alarm ransacked his ears. He groaned from the incessant throbbing in his head and slammed his fist on onto the clock, hoping that one of the buttons he smashed was the snooze. When the beeping finally stopped, he rubbed his temples as he tried to sift through the confusing memories from the night before.

Had he really met a vampire and consented to _feed_ him on his sofa? Asahi glanced around, seeing that he was tucked into his bed though he was wearing the same sweats from the night before. He was confused how he even made it from the sofa to the bed with how sleepy he became.

 _Maybe it was just a dream_ , Asahi thought with a loud yawn. Just his loneliness projecting into his self-conscious, making sure he had no escape from it even as he slept. He glanced at the clock and groaned; he was going to be late for work if he didn’t hurry.

He shook off all the questions about the night before and focused purely on getting ready. Like a whirlwind, he flew into the bathroom to fix his appearance and brush his teeth. When he finally returned to the bedroom to get dressed, he noticed a sheet of paper slipped under his clock that he hadn’t noticed before. He needed to get ready, but insatiable curiosity possessed him to rush over and snatch it off the table.

 

_Good morning Asahi-san! I hope you don’t feel too bad from feeding me last night. Make sure you eat a good breakfast and drink lots of water! Thank you for what you did, I had a lovely time and felt great afterward! I’m sorry you fell asleep so quickly, but that sometimes happens for first-timers._

_I was thinking that if you weren’t busy tonight, we could meet up again. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I thought maybe I could buy you dinner as a thank you…  and as a date. I want to date you, I think you’re really nice and good looking and wow that kissing was smoking hot_ — _oh, I better get going. I have a little distance to travel and I need to beat the sun! If you’re interested in tonight just meet me at the park in the same place we met last night!_

_Thanks again, Asahi-san!!_

 

Asahi chuckled as he read the note over a couple times. He could practically hear the words in his head spoken in the energetic vampire’s voice. Folding the note gently and laying it back on the table, he rushed back into getting dressed with renewed enthusiasm. For the first time in ages, he had something to look forward to. And for the first time in his entire life, he had a date with someone who liked him for who he truly was.

 


End file.
